emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Lloyd-Fox
Owen Lloyd-Fox was been a member of the Emmerdale writing team from 2012 until 2017 , previously working as a Script Editor from 2010 and penning 86 episodes. He has also worked on Holby City, and is currently writing for Coronation Street. Episodes Written by Owen Lloyd-Fox 2010s 2012 (13 episodes) *Episode 6153 (6th February 2012) *Episode 6181 (8th March 2012) *Episode 6203 (4th April 2012) *Episode 6241 (17th May 2012) *Episode 6264 (18th June 2012) *Episode 6283 (8th July 2012) *Episode 6299 (25th July 2012) *Episode 6326 (24th August 2012) *Episode 6403 (22nd November 2012) *Episode 6404 (22nd November 2012) *Episode 6409 (29th November 2012) *Episode 6427 (20th December 2012) *Episode 6428 (20th December 2012) 2013 (15 episodes) *Episode 6464 (31st January 2013) *Episode 6465 (31st January 2013) *Episode 6482/6483 (21st February 2013) *Episode 6496 (8th March 2013) *Episode 6524/6525 (11th April 2013) (co-written with Mark Illis) *Episode 6552/6553 (14th May 2013) (co-written with Bill Lyons) *Episode 6583 (19th June 2013) *Episode 6608 (18th July 2013) *Episode 6609 (18th July 2013) *Episode 6626 (8th August 2013) *Episode 6664 (20th September 2013) *Episode 6686/6687 (16th October 2013) *Episode 6694 (24th October 2013) *Episode 6695 (24th October 2013) *Episode 6731/6732 (5th December 2013) 2014 (21 episodes) *Episode 6762 (9th January 2014) *Episode 6780 (30th January 2014) *Episode 6781 (30th January 2014) *Episode 6808/6809 (4th March 2014) *Episode 6834 (3rd April 2014) *Episode 6835 (3rd April 2014) *Episode 6870 (15th May 2014) *Episode 6871 (15th May 2014) *Episode 6890/6891 (10th June 2014) *Episode 6915/6916 (15th July 2014) *Episode 6945 (14th August 2014) *Episode 6946 (14th August 2014) *Episode 6969 (11th September 2014) *Episode 6970 (11th September 2014) *Episode 6995 (9th October 2014) *Episode 6996 (10th October 2014) *Episode 7024 (13th November 2014) *Episode 7025 (13th November 2014) *Episode 7048 (9th December 2014) *Episode 7049 (10th December 2014) *Episode 7061 (24th December 2014) 2015 (19 episodes) *Episode 7110/7111 (19th February 2015) *Episode 7134 (19th March 2015) *Episode 7135 (19th March 2015) *Episode 7164 (23rd April 2015) *Episode 7165 (23rd April 2015) *Episode 7191 (25th May 2015) *Episode 7218 (25th June 2015) *Episode 7219 (25th June 2015) *Episode 7242 (23rd July 2015) *Episode 7254 (5th August 2015) *Episode 7255 (6th August 2015) *Episode 7298 (23rd September 2015) *Episode 7299 (23rd September 2015) *Episode 7324 (21st October 2015) *Episode 7331 (28th October 2015) *Episode 7342 (11th November 2015) *Episode 7343 (12th November 2015) *Episode 7373 (17th December 2015) *Episode 7374 (17th December 2015) 2016 (17 episodes) *Episode 7402/7403 (19th January 2016) *Episode 7424 (12th February 2016) *Episode 7425 (15th February 2016) *Episode 7455 (21st March 2016) *Episode 7470 (7th April 2016) *Episode 7471 (7th April 2016) *Episode 7498 (10th May 2016) *Episode 7522 (7th June 2016) *Episode 7523 (8th June 2016) *Episode 7551 (11th July 2016) *Episode 7585 (12th August 2016) *Episode 7586 (15th August 2016) *Episode 7601/7602 (30th August 2016) *Episode 7619 (19th September 2016) *Episode 7646 (20th October 2016) *Episode 7647 (20th October 2016) *Episode 7704/7705 (25th December 2016) 2017 (1 episode) *Episode 7732 (26th January 2017) Category:Emmerdale writers Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale script editors